


Show me what dreams are made of

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Kaneki's absence, Hide has had trouble sleeping due to new, yet reoccurring nightmares. One night, however, things take an unexpected turn when a stranger decides to slip in between the sheets with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me what dreams are made of

After months of rough, near sleepless nights, the same nightmares seemed to plague his mind every time his head rested on his pillow. It didn't matter how hard he'd worked that day, or how stressed he was, no, Hide had to continuously remind himself that no matter what, sleep would never be a tolerable reward for his trials during the day. Night's curtain disguised itself as shelter, but after these past few months, Hide had seen it for what it really was. And now, he dreaded it more than anything.

 

He used to tell himself that no matter what, he'd give anything to see Kaneki again, even if it was in a dream. Now he wished he could take that desire back, for every night, replaying like an eerie cassette tape, he'd see Kaneki not in his dreams, but his nightmares.

 

Sometimes, his old friend would be screaming or crying somewhere in the distance. Other times, Hide could see him, strapped to a chair being tortured in the most heinous of ways. It was then, Hide would force himself to wake up, just minutes after he fell asleep.

For the rest of the night, he would lay there, gazing up at the ceiling not daring to go back to sleep. He could feel his health dwindling away, and his emotions growing upon him...Life without Kaneki, was truly hell for him, and he had to constantly be reminded of that in his every day ordeals and in his dreams.

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

That night, as he did every night, Hide hoped for things to be somewhat different. Months earlier, he would pray before he went to bed, but that had been a habit he'd learned to abandon. His prayers tended to fall on deaf ears anyway.

 

So currently, after stepping out of the shower, he pranced to his room where he pulled on his boxers and a faded red T-Shirt. The bed, so welcoming, practically grinned at him with its usual, all to deceptive smile.

 

_Come on Hide._ It cooed just as soft as the wind tapping the window.

Why Hide even persisted in having this internal battle was always unclear. Because no matter how much he tried to fight his fear, he would always end up back in the medium sized bed, ready to face fear again just beneath the covers. And after a few still seconds of just standing motionlessly in the bed room, Hide finally found himself tucked underneath the blankets. His clock read 10:05, so reaching over, he turned of his night lamp and closed his eyes. Sleep was almost instant as the stress of the day melted into an oblivion. Darkness weighed heavy upon Hide and within seconds he drifted to the deepest depths of his mind. 

 

He could feel that familiar void swallowing him, leading him down the suffocating pathway to his greatest fears. And no matter how hard he tried to run or fight this invisible force, it roughly grabbed him, pulling him like a hand through waves of nothingness. Hide could feel the fear, manifesting its way through his system and even before that, he could hear the screams. Kaneki's screams.

 

_Just close your eyes..._ What was the point, if he was doing that to begin with? He could still hear Kaneki begging for him, screaming of help...he could still see Kaneki strapped to that chair, getting his limbs pulled off one by one...

Blood fell down the legs of the chair, forming a giant, vermillion puddle on the ground. The figure in front of Kaneki continued to pull at his limbs and stabbed him until his throat grew hoarse. Hide, stood invisible in the distance, yet aware of what was happening. He supposed if he could feel himself, if he was actually present then he would certainly been screaming for Kaneki. He would've even saved him if he could move, if he could just find the will to intervene. 

 

But if there was anything his dreams reminded him of, other than Kaneki's suffering, it was just how weak and useless he was in real life. He couldn't save Kaneki in his dreams, he couldn't save him in real life...

 

_Wake up Hide...just wake...._

 

It was only 10:30 when Hide sat up, soaking in a pool of his own sweat. He had been asleep for less than an hour. Great....there was no way he'd be able to go back to sleep...So for a good fifteen minutes, he just lay there, letting tears stream down his cheeks. _It's just a dream._ He wanted to tell himself, but he knew Kaneki was in danger. After all, he'd heard Kaneki's screams on that recording device, he tracked Yamori with.

 

Hide knew, and he blamed himself for it.

 

_Just go back to sleep, there's nothing you can do._ But sleep, no matter how hard his conscience tried to convince him otherwise, was useless.  _At least just try. You need to sleep._ But he'd been trying to sleep, he'd been trying to dream of happiness and better days but his mind and fears wouldn't allow him that. 

 

_Just close your eyes...take a deep breath...._ He did so, yet at the same time, couldn't contain the panic that flooded his body.  _I'm going to have the same nightmare again...I...I can't take that anymore. I'd rather die than see him like that..._

 

Somewhere in the room, the sound of foot steps could be heard. Hide, too distraught to pay attention hadn't noticed yet. His pillow was wet due to the obsessive amount of tears he'd spilled. Uncomfortably, and still aware of the stranger in his room, he sat up for a few seconds to turn his pillow around.

 

And then it happened.

 

His head once again made contact with the pillow, causing an uncomfortable friction both mentally and physically. He expected to close his eyes and just lay there, too afraid to sleep like always. However, what he didn't expected were two strong arms to slowly, and carefully wrap around his fragile figure. He bit back a scream, and instead, froze like a frightened animal. He could feel this stranger pressing themself against him, getting comfortable and rubbing against his body heat. Because of the position, and the way the stranger molded into him, Hide could tell that this was a guy. A guy around his age and about his size.

 

_Oh God...did I leave my door unlocked? No, that can't be it..._

 

The stranger pulled Hide so close that he could practically hear his soft breaths against his ear. A few seconds of nothingness passed and this man just held Hide. The stranger didn't mean any harm but still...

 

_I leave an extra key under my mat...but the only one who knows that is..._

 

“Kaneki...” The name was muttered just as soft as a night's whisper. Still, the stranger reacted just as he would've if someone screamed it. His grasp tightened and he moved closer. His lips momentarily brushed over Hide's earlobe until he permanently placed them there.

 

“Hide.” Was his soft reply.

 

Hide, in the stillness of the night, held back a chocking sob. “Ken, what are you...you're here?” There were so many things he wanted to ask, but everything just seemed to dwindle away in that very moment. Kaneki didn't reply, he just held Hide tighter and lightly breathed against his ear and neck.

 

Hide, during all of this, kept his eyes close. He contemplated on turning around, just to see Kaneki after all these months, but feared that he'd only be faced with a cruel dream, throwing him back into his painful reality. So as he lay there, allowing this small instance of intimacy between he and Kaneki, he didn't dare to look back.

 

_He's here now. Don't mess it up...don't mess it up..._

 

“Hide, go to sleep.” Kaneki breathed into his ear. “They're just dreams.”

 

“But they're so real.” Hide's response was almost tearful. “I can't do anything. Not for you at least.”

 

Kaneki remained silent for a bit until he pressed himself against Hide even harder. “You've done so much for me, and you don't even know.” Soft lips caressed Hide's neck, sending shivers down his spine. “If only I could tell you everything Hide.”

 

“I...” Hide felt his lips quiver. “I just don't want this to be a dream.”

 

“It's not.”

 

Then Kaneki did something strange. Lips softly traced the surface of Hide's neck until the slightly painful sensation of biting overcame the tenderness he felt only moments ago. Hide yelped and squirmed but Kaneki contained him until he finished biting. “Kaneki...” He breathed in silence until Kaneki began to lick the stray blood on the surface of his skin.

 

“Hide, just go to sleep. They're only nightmares....they aren't real.” Kaneki breathed.

 

“Will you be here in the morning?”

 

“Just sleep...”

 

“Ken...”

 

Kaneki's voice, his warmth, and the way he rubbed against Hide made it impossible for the blond to keep his eyes open. He felt so comfortable, he felt as if his nightmares were simple illusions and above all, he felt protected. Protected from what, he didn't know. But just having Kaneki here, holding him like he was important, was the greatest feeling of all.

 

“Good night Hide....”

 

“Yeah...” Hide replied, quickly dozing off.

 

He could feel Kaneki's breaths along his neck, and he continued to melt into Kaneki's embrace. “Just don't look for me anymore...” Were Kaneki's final words before Hide blacked out.

OooOoOoOoOo

 

The next morning, Hide woke up alone.

Disheartened a bit, he was surprised that he made it through the night without fear. But, still, he half expected Kaneki not to be there. However, no matter his expectations, Kaneki's absence was painful. This in mind, Hide began to grow paranoid. What if he was just dreaming? Despite the warm spot in the bed, Hide started to have doubts.

 

_There's no way Kaneki would've come..._ He thought as he hopped out of bed and made way to the bathroom.  _It was a dream, thank God it was..._ Yet, stopping in front of the mirror, he nearly passed out when he saw the large, red bite marks on his neck. He brought his hand to his delicate skin and rubbed it, softly as not to procure more pain. 

 

_Ken..._ He thought, with a smile twitching within the corner of his lips.  _Kaneki..._

 

Hide would've stared into the mirror for hours if not for the smell of an already cooked breakfast down stairs. He didn't waste anytime as he scurried to the kitchen, where a full plate of food sat, ready to be eaten. Hide sat down at the table and grabbed the fork that was already laid out for him. Also, a few other things near his plate caught his attention.

 

There was a cup of coffee...a note....and his tracking/recording devices...They were all destroyed. Quickly dropping his fork, Hide reached first for the letter and then the devices.

 

The note read,

 

“ _Hide, I hope you're feeling better. Sorry about the neck. I just wanted you to know that you weren't dreaming...Hey, I know you listen to those recording devices, so you know what happened to me. But why are you torturing yourself? I'm sorry, I know these things cost a ton of money, but I couldn't have you listening to them over and over again. Hide, please just know I'll be okay, and be happy. The only way I can function is knowing that you're happy. So be happy for me. And stop looking for me. You'd hate me now if you knew what I've become, and I can't live with that._

 

_Love, Kaneki._

 

_And sorry for the bruise and the devices. And oh, you're hair looks nice long._

 

_PS: I love you Hide. Just wanted you to know that.”_

 

Hide took a deep breath to chase away his tears. He smiled and pressed the letter upon his lips.

Maybe things were looking up. And even if it wasn't a dream, it felt just like one.  
  
So with that in mind, he ate breakfast with the biggest, brightest smile on his face. And by no means was he giving up on Kaneki. He had a box full of tracking devices...this was just the beginning of a  
beautiful dream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
